Relaciones Israel-Japón
|D= |F= Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (L) shakes hands with Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe after they exchange documents during a signing ceremony at the prime minister's official residence in Tokyo on May 12, 2014 (Photo credit: AFP PHOTO/POOL /Toru Hanai) }} Relaciones de Israel con Japón. Historia El plan de Fugu era una idea qu fue primero discutida en 1934, en el Japón imperial, centrado alrededor de la idea de colocar millares, si no diez millares, de refugiados judíos que escapaban de la Europa Nazi, en Manchuria y Shangai ocupada por Japón. El gobierno imperial deseó ganar valor económico judío mientras que convencía a los Estados Unidos, a los judíos americanos específicamente, que concedan su favor y lo inviertan en Japón. El plan primero fue discutido en 1934, y solidificado en 1938 en los cinco Ministerios de La conferencia, pero la firma del pacto tripartito en 1941, junto con un número de otros acontecimientos, previno su puesta en práctica completa. El plan era originalmente la idea de un grupo pequeño del gobierno japonés y de los funcionarios militares conducidos por capitán Inuzuka Koreshige (????) y coronel Yasue Norihiro (????) quién vinieron a ser conocidos como los expertos del "Judaísmo " junto con el industrial Aikawa Yoshisuke (????) y un número de funcionarios en el ejército de Kwantung conocido como la facción de Manchuria". El plan fue nombrado después "fugu";, un soplador-pescado cuyo veneno puede matar si el plato no está exactamente preparado del modo correcto. El plan fue basado en una aceptación ingenua del prejuicio antisemita europeo, según lo encontrado en la aceptación japonesa de los protocolos de las ancianos de Zion como hecho. Su idea falsa del poder y de la abundancia judías era en parte debido a su experiencia con Jacob Schiff, banquero Judío-Americano que, treinta años antes, había prestado el dinero al gobierno japonés que permitió que ganara la guerra Ruso-Japonesa. Los "expertos en judaísmo" unieron fuerzas, a un grado, con la facción de 'Manchuria", y funcionarios militares japoneses que deseaban empujar para la extensión japonesa en Manchuria. La facción fue dirigida por coronel Itagaki Seishiro y Teniente-Coronel Ishiwara Kanji, quiénes tenían apuro el atraer de colonos japoneses o de la inversión en Manchuria. En 1938, los oficiales del gobierno superiores discutieron las ideas y los planes con el "experto en judaísmo" en los cinco Ministerios de la Conferencia. El plan nunca consiguió llegar a tierra. En 1939, los judíos de Shangai solicitaron que no enviaran más refugiados judíos en Shangai, pues su capacidad de communidad de absorberlos era limitada. En 1955, Israel y Japón firmaron el "Acuerdo entre el gobierno de Japón y el gobierno del estado de Israel en cooperación en la Ciencia y la Technología". Las relaciones entre los dos estados eran distantes al principio, pero después de 1958, como se levantaba la demanda en Japón para las materias israelíes, las relaciones entre los gobiernos calentaban. En 1963 ambas legaciones fueron aumentados a las embajadas. Desde el 22 de noviembre de 1973, el gobierno japonés indicó que reconsideraba sus relaciones con el gobierno israelí debido a la retención de Israel de las tierras ocupadas en 1967, pero ocurrió ninguna rotura. Esto había sido en el mismo tiempo que el mundo árabe había impuesto un embargo del aceite contra varios países, incluyendo Japón. Japón se abstuvo en la resolución de Naciones Unidas que comparaba sionismo con racismo en 1975. En 1993 ambas naciones firmaron el "Convenio entre Japón y el estado de Israel para la evitación de los impuestos dobles y la prevención de la evasión fiscal con respecto a impuestos sobre ingresos." en 2000, las dos naciones firmaron el "Acuerdo entre el gobierno de Japón y el gobierno del estado de Israel para los Servicios del aire." allí habían 708 nacionales japoneses en Israel en fecha de los nacionales israelíes de octubre de 1999 y 604 en Japón en fecha de diciembre de 1998. El gobierno japonés designó a Yoshinori Katori, secretario de prensa en el ministerio extranjero, como embajador en Israel el 1 de agosto de 2006. Katori sirvió previamente como ministro en Corea del sur y director general de la oficina consular de los asuntos antes de que asume el puesto actual en agosto de 2005. Ver también * Relaciones de Israel * Relaciones de Japón Fuentes Categoría:Israel-Japón Japón Israel